Forgotten A Rufus Shinra One Shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Memories can be easily be forgotten or misplaced, but after awakening from a coma after three years, will she be able to remember what was lost before something happens that cannot be undone?


*Reno's POV*

"Reno, for the last time she isn't here" Rude sighed "You've been doing this for the past three years"

"She is here, I just know it!" I continued digging through the rubble when I found a small Mako crystal "Aha!" I grinned as I held it to the sunlight "We're close"

"How does finding a crystal mean we're close?" Rude asked

"Serenity was always good at manipulating Mako into crystal!" I stated as I continued digging

"The President is expecting us back soon"

"So he can wait a little longer" I yelled "I will find her!" Serenity, hold on please. Digging through the rubble I found a layer of Mako crystal "Rude! Come here help me with this" he sighed as he helped me lift a large sheet of metal, revealing Serenity encased in Mako crystal "She's here" I smiled "I finally found you. Rude help me lift her to the chopper" he nodded as we picked up the crystal from the rubble "It's so light... how did it last under that rubble?"

"Is she alive?" Rude asked as we sat her in the chopper closing the door I looked at her she was holding her hands over her heart, she was still wearing her uniform

"Of course she is" I grinned "She's my sister after all, we don't die off that quickly" Rude chuckled

"I guess not, Reno fly the chopper, the President will kill us if we're late" I nodded as I sat in the cockpit, we took off and headed to Healin Lodge

"So Rude, any idea how to get her out of that crystal?"

"Not a clue" I sighed "I'm sure the President will know something"

"Yeah, you're right" I smiled "Healin lodge is up ahead" he nodded as we landed and carried Serenity inside "It's strange, seeing her again"

"I'll get the President" I nodded as I turned back to Serenity "it won't be long now"

"What is it Reno?" Rufus entered the room on his wheelchair, Rude following afterwards

"Do you know how to break this Mako crystal?"

"Just pulse some electricity through it; Mako crystal can be brittle, under certain circumstances"

"I see" I smiled as I took out my weapon and prodded it sending a shock of electricity through it, and then I hit it causing it to turn to dust

"What are you – who is that?" Rufus asked

"It's Serenity"

*Rufus' POV*

I watched as Reno checked the woman's vital signs

"She's still breathing!" he smiled as he cradled her in his arms

"Who is Serenity?" I asked

"She's my sister, she used to work for you, she worked in your office as your assistant, don't you remember?" I shook my head

"No I don't" he went to say something when she began to move she sat up and opened her eyes, looking around our eyes connected for a second, and I realized I did know her

"Reno... Where am I?" she looked up at him

"We're at Healin Lodge"

"Where's that? I've never heard of that before"

"She's lying, we came here a year before the accident" she cocked her head to the side as she looked at me then back to Reno

"Reno, who is he? A friend of yours?" She asked

"Could she have amnesia? Serenity, tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

"Erm, we were watching the parade on TV, the Shinra Parade... one of the Soldiers was really out of time with the others" she chuckled "and I remember asking mum to wake me when the post came... because I was waiting to see if my job application was successful"

"That was about five years ago" I stated

"No it wasn't!" she pouted, causing me to smile

"Amnesia seems about right, Serenity, you should get some rest"

"Wait what do you mean I've got amnesia? Reno?" she pleaded

"Serenity" he sighed "It's been five years since that day, you worked at Shinra as the Vice President's secretary, you worked there until the accident. Shinra was destroyed... we thought you had died... but you encased yourself in your Mako crystal we found you and brought you here" she was silent

"Why can't I remember... there's not a scratch on me, the Mako crystal was strong enough to protect me, so why can't I remember?" she whispered

"Your memories might be repressed, I've heard of the mind erasing memories, so that the body can live easier, your memories will return over time"

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Rufus" she smiled

"Ok, nice to meet you Rufus, I'm Serenity" I chuckled

"Nice to meet you too" even though we knew each other so well before. I'm glad you're alive. Serenity, my darling Serenity.

*Serenity's POV*

I smiled as I looked at Rufus there was something familiar about him, "Anyway Serenity, you should rest, I'll bring you something to eat when you wake up ok" I nodded

"Thanks Reno" I smiled as he led me into an extra room "Say Reno, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead, baby-cakes"

"Don't say that!" I blushed "I told you to stop calling me that ages ago"

"Sorry" he grinned "So what did you want to ask?"

"I changed my mind"

"Why?"

"Because if I asked you'd laugh"

"I wouldn't!" he retorted "So tell me"

"No" I sat on the bed and yawned "Night Reno" I snuggled up to the blanket as he pouted

"Night" he left silently leaving me alone. I sighed

"Please let me regain my memories" I whispered as I closed my eyes "Please."

The next morning I woke up rather early I stretched as I pulled my shirt over my head leaving a few of the top buttons undone, and I pulled on my knee length black skirt "Since when did I wear this sort of clothing" I looked at the split that ran from my hip I looked at myself in the mirror "My hair's longer too... my boobs are bigger, my hips are wider" I poked my breast and nipped my tummy "I'm skinnier too" I chuckled as my tummy rumbled "I'm hungry" I whined as I headed into the main room "Hey Reno, Rude, Rufus" I smiled as I headed to the little kitchen area

"Morning Baby-cakes"

"Reno!" I scolded "Stop it!" I blushed "Especially when there are other people around"

"So it's ok when people aren't around?"

"NO!" I protested

"Calm down I've been calling you it since you were a baby!"

"I haven't liked it since I was five"

"You're acting like a baby"

"You're the baby!" I held my head as I fell to my knees, images flashing in my head

"Serenity!" Reno yelled as he ran to my side

"Mika?" I struggled "Where's Mika?"

"Serenity calm down, breathe"

"She regained some memory, Reno do you know anyone called Mika?"

"No, nobody"

"I left her with our mum" he nodded as he picked up his phone

"Hey, yeah, anyway I was wondering is Mika there? Alright, well Serenity and I are coming to visit, bye" he hung up and turned to me "I'll take you to Mika"

"Thanks Reno" I smiled as he helped me to my feet

"I'll come too" Rufus offered

"No, you need to stay here, Cloud is on his way" he sighed as he nodded

"Thank you anyway Rufus" I smiled

"Serenity we should get going, the sooner we get there the sooner we get back" I nodded as we headed to the chopper "Serenity, who is Mika?"

"It's hard to explain"

"Alright" he smiled as we set off for home.

We entered the house only to be engulfed by a hug from my mother "Mum" I smiled

"I thought you were dead" she sobbed

"I'm not though" she nodded "Is Mika here" she nodded

"Mika, come downstairs" it wasn't long until the little girl hopped down the stairs

"Mommy!" she ran and hugged me, and I hugged her back "You came back! How was work?"

"Yeah I'm back, you've gotten big haven't you; how old are you now?"

"I'm three!" she stated holding up three fingers with a big grin on her face as I lifted her supporting her on my hip

"Wow three already" she nodded

"Wait a second" I turned to Reno "she's your kid?" I nodded

"Who's the dad?"

"I don't remember..." I turned to my mum "Did I say anything about him before?"

"Serenity lost her memory; she's trying to get it back"

"Oh, you said that he had too much things to worry about, so you didn't want to worry him by letting him know you were pregnant, you said you booked a few months off, saying it was family time, using the holiday's that you had saved, you left Mika here when you headed to work, you used to come back every weekend. You were always talking to him on the phone, but you never mentioned his name once"

"Oh" I sighed "at least I know I was still in contact with him..."

"Serenity, take Mika with you, she shouldn't be away from her mother" I nodded

"I will, and thank you for taking care of her" she hugged me

"Anything for you my darling"

"Thanks"

"Serenity, we've got to head back, in case Cloud tries to kill Rufus"

"Reno! Not in front of Mika"

"Wow, maternal much" I smiled as I headed upstairs

"Mika get some of your things that you want to take"

"So I'm coming with you?!" she grinned as I nodded "Yay!" she grabbed her teddy bear as I packed some of her clothes and we said goodbye before heading into the chopper "Wow are we going to fly mommy?" I nodded

"Yeah, your Uncle Reno can fly these things"

"Uncle Reno's so cool!" Reno grinned

"At least your kid knows what she's on about" I sighed as we strapped ourselves in and headed back to Healin lodge.

*Reno's POV*

I sighed as we landed outside the lodge "Come on lets go in"

"Can we stay out a little longer Uncle Reno?"

"Sure kiddo, take care of your ma' ok" she nodded as I headed inside, I wasn't expecting Mika to be her daughter, jeez I wonder who the father is.

"Reno, did you find Mika, where's Serenity?"

"They're outside, and yeah we found her"

"And?"

"Well." I started only to be interrupted by a bike pulling up outside "we have company" I headed into the other room to cross blades with Cloud, he quickly locked me outside "Damn SOLDIER's think they're in charge" I sighed

"Reno, what's wrong?" I turned to see Serenity and Mika

"Nothing, just got locked outside that's all"

"These locks are easy to pick" she crouched down to Mika "Hold Uncle Reno's hand ok?" she nodded and took my hand I looked at the little girl as Serenity picked the lock, I could see the Serenity in her, but there was also another familiar face there too.... but I couldn't quite place it. "Done" I looked up to see her opening the door and came face to face with Cloud, she froze almost instantly "Y-you" she reached to her head "A-Avalanche... attacked Shinra" she gripped her head tighter "You pointed your sword at me, when I was leaving... you thought I was going to stop you" she screamed "murderer!"

"Serenity calm down I knelt beside her" Mika took her hand

"Mommy, it's ok. He's not hurting anyone" she smiled "I'm here mommy"

"Mika" she smiled before collapsing. I picked her up and Mika held my trouser leg

"Mika, go to the man in the wheelchair, he's a friend" she nodded "Cloud together we could rebuild Shinra-"

"Not interested" he stormed out of the door, without listening I sighed as I carried Serenity to the bedroom placing her in her bed. Walking back into the main room Mika was sat on Rufus' lap. Come to think of it... she has his eyes and his nose... no that's not possible, I chuckled, if my sister was dating my boss I would know.

"Reno. Who is this little girl?" he asked drawing my attention to the girl sleeping in his arms

"Never knew you were so good with kids sir" I chuckled

*Rufus' POV*

"She's Serenity's daughter" her daughter?

"Who's the father?"

"Nobody knows, maybe she'll remember. When she does I plan on giving the son of a"

"Language"

"Sorry, geez you're just like her" he whined "anyway I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, Serenity did her best to avoid burdening him with the baby that she used her holiday's to hide the birth, honestly she must have cared a hell of a lot to cover up for this guy" I looked down at the little girl in my arms ... Could she be... ours... "Sir? Sir? Are you alright?"

"Sorry I was thinking" I rolled into the other room lifting Mika onto my bed "Sleep tight" I pulled the blanket over her "your mother and I spent our anniversary here, about four years ago, if you were ours you'd be about three now..." I reached for my head "It's my fault she's like this...she protected me during the explosion, ensuring my escape... though she never escaped herself... I must have repressed her memory to hide the grief; after all she was my only love." I sighed but it means nothing if she doesn't remember. I headed into the room to see Reno and Rude lounging around

"How did she remember Cloud, and not Mika's Dad?" Reno muttered

"Perhaps it was the sudden interaction that stimulated her memory"

"President?" he looked to me as my phone rang; I answered it and listened to the call

"Reno, Rude there are reports of the two of Kadaj's gang in the town centre, go stop them" they nodded as they headed into town. I sighed as I began to head to the place Kadaj had specified when I heard a voice turning I saw Serenity

"Are you leaving?" I nodded "Can I ask where?" she walked over to me kneeling beside me

"To Midgar's Edge" she nodded as she held my hand

"Be safe ok" I nodded as I left, to where Kadaj was waiting outside.

*Serenity's POV*

I looked out of the window to see a man wheeling Rufus onto the back of a truck "Something isn't right" I picked up my jacket as I slid it onto my arms I walked into the other room to see Mika sat up with her teddy "Mika darling, we're going to find Rufus ok" she nodded as she jumped off the bed grabbing her jacket as I helped her put it on, she held onto her teddy tightly as I smiled "I can't fly like your uncle Reno can, but I can ride a motorbike, is that ok?"

"Yeah!" she grinned as we walked into the garage I lifted her onto the bike as I climbed on behind her holding her close with one arm while using the other to control the bike.

That's the truck that took Rufus away... I stopped the engine, lifting Mika from the seat "Are you alright?" she nodded in reply. I held her hand as we walked around looking for any sign of Rufus, when suddenly there was a loud explosion, looking up my eyes locked on the falling figure "No..." I shook my head "RUFUS!" I yelled as he fell through the air I pulled Mika away from the building as bullets hit the pavement "RUFUS!" I cried when suddenly he was caught in two nets,

"Sir!" Reno yelled as he climbed up the side of the building to get him down, when he was lowered to the ground I ran and hugged him, burying my face into his chest

"I- I thought you were..." I sobbed "Idiot, don't ever do that again!" I scolded as he chuckled

"Do you remember?" I nodded "good" he lifted my chin as he placed his lips to mine "My darling Serenity" he kissed me again before Mika tugged at my leg "Is she?" I nodded as I lifted her up

"I was going to wait until after the Sephiroth incident, Mika, this is your dad" she grinned as he held her before kissing me again.

*Reno's POV*

"Did I miss something?!" I watched my sister kissing my boss

"It's good to see that Lady Serenity is unharmed" I turned to Tseng

"Wait, how do you know my sister?!"

"I was assigned to guard the president, and there was rarely a time they were apart, and few times I wasn't nearby to guard them"

"I thought we weren't allowed to leave the president unguarded no matter what" I glared at him

"There were times when the president insisted that they had their 'alone time' of which is none of my concern. In fact the President took her to Healin Lodge as part of their anniversary"

"Wait, anniversary! How long have they?"

"Before the accident it would have been about two years" he stated "he was serious, he loved the lady, and he showed a side to her, which I never knew existed. After the Sephiroth and Avalanche fight was over he was going to marry her too"

"Wait Marry?"

"Do you have to repeat everything I say?" I looked over to my sister, she looked so happy, so alive Rufus sat Mika on the ground as he knelt in front of her, she nodded as she hugged him, before kissing him again

"Get a room!" I yelled as she chuckled, Rufus held her hand as they walked over to us

"Erm, Reno, could you look after Mika tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well I need to heal Rufus' wounds from the explosion..."

"Why can't Mika be with you?" she sighed

"We have a lot to catch up on..."

"So..."

"Idiot" she mumbled as Rude leaned closer

"I think she means they're going to do ... it" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks

"I didn't need to know that... my image of my innocent sister has been scorn" I sighed as she giggled

"Thanks Reno" Rufus handed me the key to the other lodge

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me one" she nodded as she hugged Mika as I took the little girl's hand. "Are you flying with us?" she shook her head

"My bike is around the corner"

"Whatever" I sighed "Come on Mika, into the chopper" I strapped the little girl into the seat as Tseng, Elena and Rude climbed into the back "Tseng keep an eye on Mika while I'm flying ok?"

"Aww she's adorable" Elena grinned

"Yeah tell Serenity that. Mika's her kid"

"The president's?"

"Yeah, his too" I climbed into the cockpit, starting up the engine I looked over to see Serenity and Rufus, he held her waist as she revved her engine. "Here we go!" we headed to Healin Lodge.

I sighed as I pulled out my phone as I picked up Mika, "Hey Ma, yeah, just thought I'd call to say Serenity is alright, she regained her memory, yeah Mika's here" I looked at Mika "Do you want to speak to grandma?" she nodded as I handed her the phone

"Yep" she started talking as I carried her into the lodge, looking out the window I saw Serenity and Rufus, climbing into the other lodge "She wants to know where mommy is"

"Tell her Mommy's busy" she nodded as she continued talking as she sat on the bed. I remember when Serenity was like that; I guess she's all grown up.

*Serenity's POV*

"Come on, shirt off, I'm going to heal you" he chuckled

"The last time you weren't anywhere near this confident" I blushed as he took off his shirt revealing bandages across his chest, I tensed as I began to unwrap the bandages "It's alright" he smiled "it wasn't your fault" I smiled as I gathered Mako from the air in my palms as I slowly massaged his wounds causing his injuries to disappear "you still have an angels touch"

"If you keep saying things like that I'm going to have a permanent blush" he chuckled as he leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear

"But it makes you very adorable" he nibbled my ear causing my blush to deepen as I let out a gasp

"R-Rufus!" he leaned over me as he smiled

"I love you Serenity"

"I love you too" I smiled as he captured my lips in another kiss.


End file.
